FAN: THE SHADOW OF THE ACACHALLA'S
l r e chapter one(escape) "Memories..." Said one who had lived and lurked under the floors of the seven eleven. Who had stared into the soles of visitors with eyes like a dying sun. Who ad grown tedious after months of loneliness and pain."sweet,painful, soul burning MIND BLOWING,HEART BREAKING,SPINE SNAPPINGNLY beautiful memories! But I grow bored of those." The figure spoke to his surroundings like a teacher lecturing a student. But in the darkness the madman heard a thousand whispers from the darkness as a rebuttal."yes,YES Acachalla would certainly break such a boredom, as I would break his well...EVERYTHING!" The dark one chuckled at the daydreams of himself tearing papa Acachalla limb from limb and feasting on what remained." And by each passing moment in the darkness I have grown ever stronger,certainly more than my fat,bald and ugly brother." The shadows continued to feed this ones demented dreams of murder,destruction and chaos." Ah yes, and once I would be done with him then certainly the world would remember me and glorious things I have done for it." The shadow man arose a continued to rant his head off, warping his mind ever further. "And what is to stop me? This elevator that isn't even out of order? No,no I think I shall take my leave, show the world my full potential. To show them one man could end anything and everything. To show everyone that Jeremy Acachalla is back in business!" The deranged shadow we could now only call Jeremy tackled the rusty elevator door again and again,bending and twisting it to near destruction. "AND BUSINESS" 'boom' "IS" 'Boom' "BOOMING!" 'BOOOM' chapter two(the ultimate freedom) "One extra large sugar packed slushy with a cheese stuffed deep fried jalapeño cheddar sausage coming right right up ms... "Sally Betty Jessica." Business in papa Acachalla's seven eleven very unlike usual is packed. "Wow" papa Acachalla murmured to his family/employees."we don't even have any gas and we have so many costumers. Guess I just have the silver tongue I if ya know what I'm sayin." "That, or its because you have been holding these people hostage all day." Replied Gertrude. Briefly followed by officer moloney shouting at the top of his lungs through his microphone "common man just let the hostages go already, I'm tired and hungry could we just call it a day?!" " not until you and your Feds give me my ten thousand anchors of fuel!" "I'm not even sure that a real measurement!" "YOUR not a real measurement!" The argument between the two men escalated as the Acachalla family and the hostages waited for this nonsense to resolve. But as the adults were distracted, billy and Sally noticed a distant noise from the elevator shaft, starting with three bangs then followed by a constant scratching of the walls. "Uh,papa.." Billy tried to inform his father of the occurrence in vain "not now billy I think I can haggle this sucker into getting me a free limo."the noise became louder,nay closer "But papa its really..." "BILLY shush your mouth hole!" The scratching ceased only to be replaced with sounds similar to foot steps. "PAPA" Sally finally intervened,and her voice too high and whiny for her father to ignore. Dang it you two what is it that is so impor...BANG BANG! Papa Acachalla pondered at the familiar sound, like the crunching of a dozen rusty springs followed by a shallow scream. " but, but that's impossible. It can't be..BANG BANG! This time the the door of the elevator was clearly damaged it didn't look like it would take much more. Papa Acachalla took aim with his gun pointed towards the elevator preparing for what was to come. The last crunch came, but not from the elevator... But from the ceiling! And down came Jeremy as he fell both gracefully and fearsomely like a fallen angel. As he fell darkness engulfed the once very light room making sight near to impossible. "What is this,what are you?" One hostages spoke with fear in his soul,and such words he should have never have spoken. "What am I ... " said the crooked one as he grab the poor fool by the neck and lifted him in the air. " I...am the SAVIOR!" Enemy shouted in pride and fury as he tore the mans stomach open and devoured his innards. The people of the seven eleven both disturbed and amazed by the creatures savagery and elegance with words. "Gah,taste like old hot dog. But it sufficed. Now would any of you kind people tell me the location of my brot-BANG Jeremy's head was basted to near smithereens by Acachalla's quick aim. "Common guys we gots to go" papa Acachalla ordered his family to make haste "but papa isn't he, ya know dead?" " not even close" the seeming dead shadow sprung into action yet again near complete to regeneration. The Acachalla family left with all haste possible, but not before locking the hostages in the store, much to their aguish. "Ah so you finally give up do ya? Maloney smirked a papa Acachalla only to be confused that he runs past him "hey where are you guys going?" Maloney protested to the Acachalla's escape, only for his thoughts to be interrupted by the screaming in the seven eleven. Nervously pointing the gun at the figure coming towards him. "Are, are you a hostage?" Asked Maloney fearing for the worst in what stood before him. "hostage? No a prisoner more like,sentenced for crimes I never committed, punished for the sin of others. But now the ultimate freedom Is nigh." Maloney was not one to listen to such nonsense and attempted to arrests the monster in front of him. "Put your hands in the air!" Demanded Maloney and after a Short pause surprisingly did such and chuckled "As you wish but what of him?" "Who?" "Why your shadow." And shocking to Maloney's eyes his own shadow in a sense became Jeremy himself and snapped his neck. And as this happened yet more and more Jeremy clones came and store in the horizon to find Acachalla and his family high tailing it n a car. "Ha ha ha, yes the ultimate freedom is near indeed." chapter three(incentive) "BILLY! SALLY! " acachalla shouted at his children in the car, reasons unknown to them. " I thought you guys killed JEREMY!" " but papa we did we shptt him good, we even use a mini you!" Sally tryed to defend her actions as she was certain he and here brother had done in their deranged uncle. "After you killed him did you remember to put uv lights in all of the shadows?" Asked acachalla still teeming with rage. " uh,if usingg the the whatever lights to have a freaky cause imm a bird music video then yes?" Acachalla face palmed himelff at the remark of his son. "So,what now?" Asked Gertrude. "welll jeremy eventually gonna catch up and we cantt call the authorities cause welll...THEY HATE ME. Soooo i'm open to sugestionss. " "oh please, now your over reacting were going like 95 mph and were a near full tank of fuel , he isntt caching up" "Dang it woman don't jinks us like that, that weirdos got my scent. And even now I can feel that suckers presence, like hess right behind my seat." "Or right on top the roof of your call" said acrookedd voice sounding above them. "Ah butt monkeys." Murmered Acachalla before the claws of jeremy tore apart the roof of the car and yanked the steering wheel out like nothing. The vehicle pun and rolled itself all but to close to a very large lake. Papa acachalla was able to escape the ruble and jeremy vanished into nothing before he even got a scrach, the rest however of the family was still very helpless." Out of all days Jeremy, you pick today, Things were going great until you came and ate everybody!" protested papa Acachalla, causing jeremy to go into a frenzy of laughter. "Oh real sorry about that,would you like re schedule me killing you?" " im going tot see to it your really dead, right after i fill ya with about fifty pounds of lead." "How many times you shot me with that thing we both know that not gonna "BOOSH papa yet again shoot Jeremy mind sentence, only provoking his more savaee tendencies. "yaaaaaaaaaerrrrg" shouted Jeremy in pain. The shodowy one leaked foward ten feet and dropped kicked his brother. Followed by papa being hit and slashed with a flurry of punches all in his face. Ignoring the pain papa Acachalla broke free of the attackers grip and threw him to the ground. Acacallaa was yet again giong to shoot jereny but before the bullet qould reach him jeremy was subergedd in a shadow like barrier. One that bullets ricoshayed. " when you could do that? " asked acachalla both astonisted and terifiedd by what he just saw."not sure, LETS SEE WHAT ESE I CAN DO!" A deranged smile grew upon the shadows face as he dug his hand into the ground, and from his hands a shadow engulfed the ground. Acachalla tried to run but it was to late as dozens of dark hands grew from the ground grabbing his arms and leg and strechingg them. Before Jeremy could suceeed in tearing apart papa acachalla he was bombardedbyy flaming arrows and burning hot waffles. "LEAVE PAPA ALONE!" Billy and sally demanded jeremy as the attempt to kill the horror in front of them." You brought those assasinss in the car with you?" Asked jeremy both confused and enraged."assassin,those are my kids ya dingus!" "KIDS?! Oh don't tell me the gingers your wife." "shes better than medusa I can tell ya that." "My twisted little mind just thought of something " Jeremy yet again broke into laughter as teleported to the chidrens's location grabbing them by the necks and smashed their weapons. enraged papa grabbed his gun and took great aim. "Tell ya what big brother, i kinda don't feel all that satisfied with killing you without crushing your hopes first, so get ready for a real fight while me and the kids will spend some quality time together, but if you dontt come then i'm afraid i might have to...euthanize them." The kids attempted to cry for help in vein as their were held to tight." Jeremy, you lay a finger on my kids and swear i will.." "You'll what Acahalla kill me? You already have a thousand times over. I hope these kids are enough incentive. now when youree ready to give me a real fight then check the news, imm sure i will be be on it by he next hour. P.S you best pray that gingers can float." "what no! Gertrude!" Jeremy laughed as papa acachalla ran toward the car too save his wife, jeremy gave all but a slight tab with his boot and the car along with a knocked out Gertrude sunk in into the lake. Papa acachalla dove into the lake and save his wife in distress only to find jeremy and the children were gone once returning to the surface. "Hmm" acachalla spoke to himself. "Shess gonna kill me when i wake up." chapter four(origins and justifications) _________________________________________________________________________________________ "Hey" "Hey Gertrude, you dead or what?" Asked papa acachalla as he nudged his near dead wife. At first silence but it did not take long for her to cough up some water and regain conciseness. "Whu where are the kids ? " "meh Jeremey got em, wants me to meet him in a fight to get them back." Acachalla murmered as he guzzled down some root beer he was saving in his secret pocket. "What?!" We have to find them we need to.." "Calm yourself woman, there is no reason any of us should be in any rush what so ever. When have any of us ever actually died?" Gertudes's face came from worried to furious. " there's no time to make sense acachalla, we NEED to save the kids. ARE YOU LISTENING?!" "Wuh... Yeah yeah ill get to saving those little devils in a minute or a month, probably the second one." Papa acachalla chucked at his remark shorlty before being whacked in the noggin by Gertrudes crowbar. "Blah,! Dang woman where do you keep all these crowbars.?" "Not important, now help me save the kids or so help me i will..." "ALRIGHT,alright geez, let me just think off something and...GOT IT. Lets get moving." papa acachalla walked of in a seemimgly random direction, Gertrude attempted in vain to ask more questions omly for acachalla to reply "don't worry about it", or "thats not your concern. " But one questino kept coming back, one acachalla knew he couldntt shrug of forever " what is that thing?" "First of, he's not a thing he's a person,second he's my brother." Papa acachalla attempted to correct his wife, only for her to ask more questions "huh, you guys sure aren't identical twins." "he didn't always look like that." " so you wouldn't mind explaining how he became a grotesque shadow momster then would you?" "I actually would, Gertrude trust me you dontt need to know about that." "Acachalla, if were gonna have any chance against Jeremy or whatever then i need to know the whole story." Papa acachalla thought it out, and reluctantly agreed "you know ive been in a lot of wars, but ivee only been in one with him. Thatss the only one I lost." "He made you lose?" Gertrude interupted. "No, it was all my fault, jeremy was the best soldier I could have asked for to stand by me." papa acachalla gave himself a sad smile. " 1972 wasn't it, me and jeremy were in vietnam fending of those kongs like nothing. We were ordered to defend a nuclear station the feds were building. Dang kongs were at us for weeks, see that old station had some pretty unstable parts in em. During one fire fight reactor started to do everything it wasntt suposse to. The potential destruction would have been like ten russian nukes." Papa acachalla paused in his walk as he noticed a man outside of a car in an empty parking lot. He put out his gun and pointed it at the man "Give me the keys and nobody gets hurt!" "What wait no let me go I have kids!" "oh we dontt have time for this!" Papa acachalla nonchalantly shoots the man in the shin, swiping his keys aways like a jalepeño cheddar sausage. it would seem that Gertrude was to protest, just justs ended up rolling with it. "now where was I"papa acachalla continued his story as is he had not just shot a man and stole his car. "the only way to stop it was to send all the energy in the lead room. But to to do that there had to be a person in the room, I was out side at the time and had no idea what was going on. Jeremy volenteered." papa acachalla closed his eyes in shame of his failure. " I should have been there to stop him, it should have been me." " You know thatss not true." gertrude regected papa acachallas' words of regret. Papa acachalla ignored this comment to continue his tale. " the moment jeremy made his sacrafice he was scorched to the atomic structure into a three dimensional shadow of himself, everything that was him his body his mind his soul was burned into darkness. At first we thought he was dead."Papa acachalla paused again looking as if he was about to cry only for his body to refuse him that right belivingg real men dontt cry. "But then he started screaming in pain, screaming for help, waving his arms about like he was having a seizure. the feds took him had him in their custody for three years telling me they were helping him. Instead they were trying to figure out how to use him as a weapon. This included a lot of brain washing and A LOT of torturing." Papa acachalla's sadness and guilt soon turned to anger driving less carefuly and telling his story with more passion." Jeremy eventually escaped after the egg head finally decided the should euthanize him and not use enough fire. Jeremy started killing everything and everyone he saw that wanted to hurt him which was everything and everyone. BUT here's the best part out of ALL the people they could have sent to take care of him the sent his brother. At first i thought it was for the best Jeremy seemed to far gone to be himself. But he kept coming back smarter,stronger and angrier, and after every little battle we had I would finally hear Jeremy ask me 'why' and and every time inwould say back to 'him beacuse its nessacary' " papa acachalla's frustrations of the past could not be held any longer."DANG IT WOMAN! Why do ya always got to be asking me about my past?! You should know by know that my past is DARK,CONFUSING, and really WEIRD!" "i'm sorry I , i didn't know, maybe me can reason with jeremy cure him maybe." Gertrude suggested. "No, he won't listen to me he won't listen to any one, I know what must be done. " the car dramatically stopped for Gertrude to see they were in a cemetery."what are we doing here?" asked Gertrude. " were getting some help." chapter five(hostile take over) _________________________________________________________________________________________"i'm singing in the rain! IM HAPPY AGAIN, blah blah blah blah blah blah,BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH! " The army of Jeremy clones sang cheerfully as they literally mowed down citizens runingg in fear,billy and sally were still under Jeremy's grasp struggling to break free as they had heard their deranged uncle sing this song long enough."Ah cheer up kids," Jeremy spoke in a joyful tone near as if he wasn't plotting to murder them later " its not every day we get to see each other, with acachalla constantly killing me and all. Best we have fun like its your last day on earth. what do ya say to that?" The kids could only respond in short murmurs as their mouths were covered with a shadowy rope. "Now thats what i like to hear, say fellas whats this in the distance i see?" Jeremy looked ahead to see reporters and dozens of up coming poicee cars, and to this Jeremy gave a sinister grin. "Jeremy -15, imm sure the camrea loves you why dontt ya go say hi! Jeremy -41 why don't ya give the men and women in uniform ahead a warm welcome." Ordered the jeremy most certainly the leader of the pack. "uhh thith is the worste reepoter IN THA WORD sayinge to peopleses uhhh how thayt guu...? " before the horrible reporter could finish his sentence he was smacked in the face by the jeremy clone, shortly after the jeremy clone went up to the camera and shouted to the top of his lungs "LIVE FROM NEW YORK IT'S SATURDAY NIGHT LIVE!" Shortly after he toke the camera and beat the reported to death. The other jeremy clone stood ahead of the speeding carsshoutingg to them" YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" The dark one clutched the ground sending forth a maze of shadowy spikes to which most cars crashed, all but one to take to the challenge and run over the jeremy clone. From the car came tall tale legend and hero princeton quagmire and...the suckish officer. "what are ya think yer doin?!" Shouted quagmire prideful and mighty. " Ima teach you varmatsts a lesson with my gun and more importantly THE BACK OF MY BOOT!" "And I will also do stuff maybe, uh CAPITAL LETTERS!" Princeton face palmed himself at the statement of his deputy the went to the action sending a flurry of bullets to the fiends. This however only enraged the Jeremy's causing them to sprint toward the duo, just as the demons were in the air ready to pounce princeton gave the goons a kick so powerful ot sent them 30 feet in the airandd over the biuldings!" "Huh" murmured Jeremy -1 to himself "looks like an old geezer and a weirdo with a mask is pwning my boys, hey jeremy's look after the kids ill be right back." The main jeremy vanished to confront the threat at hand, giving the kids hope that they might be able to escape, 'if only the two Jeremy wernt't there ' thought billy in his head. Out of no where there was flashed of light every other moment the light was something the lower Jeremy's feared running in terror from it. "That definitely going in the picture book." It was Maddie friend who had come, much to sally's joy and much more to billy's anguish. Maddie friend quickly freed the acachalla siblings from their bondings. "Now that i saved your life your definitely gonna sigh my shirt right billy?" Pleaded maddie friend "nope" "but" "Dang it maddie we don't have time to be creepers right now we gotz to get out of here before da Jeremy's come back! But were should we go?" "Oh oh i know where to go! " sally shouted in glee going to the ground and sniffing it like a blood hound. Having no one else to follow the trio quickly moved along to safety. " Ya'll varmints (cough) gonna get it now (cough)!" said Princeton now beaten,tired and losing the advantage. The old cow boy made a few more good hits only to colapse to the ground and be pumbeled by the seemingly unending barage of Jeremy's . The sickish officer attempted to saved his comrade but was so sucky he could not correctly hit his enimies and was thrown into a garbage can. "See guy's its not hard to beat up an old fart and his lackey ill let you guys finish the job so I can get back to the kids. HUH?!" "YEARRRAYRRRG" the prime jeremy screeched in rage when he saw the kids were gone. "Boys, it looks like someoness taken our tickets to promise land, finish of the old coot and let's g.." PRINCETON!" quagmire sprung back to life putting jeremy prime in a lock then putting him to the ground. buying the kids a little more time to escape. At least trying to. It did not take long for billy and maddie to realize where sally was really taking them. "Sally this is not the time for waffles!" Billy protested, causing Sally to rebuttal " it ALWAYS the time for waffles!" "waffles how romantic right billy!" Maddie friend nudged Billy for an answer, only to be ignored. Sally banged the glass door of the waffle parlor. Soon a bald man appeared within the building shouting "Go away chackalata soup dontt sell anything to anyone due to it being the apocalypse and all!" the chef quickly changed his mind, once seeing sallies eyes grow black in anger. As sally stuffed her face with as many waffles could even fit inside of her, billy tried to think of what might be next to do. "I know,well call P.I.E they deal with these kinds of things all the time." "Do we really need to call them, why we just relax and uh sigh each other's shirts ME FIRST!" "Maddie friend people are dying we got to do something." "Oh i'm sure pipesron or whatever is doing fine." billy and maddie's converastion was put at a halt by a sudden noise. The looked outside to find Princeton quagmire standing legs brokenen chest gashed and face pummeled. "Princeton quagmire, is not...doing fine." The old beaten hero coughed up some blood then fell to the ground. "Uh wasn't their another guy?" The two suddenly saw a light in the distance which was the suckish officer on fire! "fire!" "Oh come on we didn't even light the guy on fire. That idiot some how managed to get himself on fire. Guy really does suck." the two could hear the vioces to the Jeremy's in the distance certainly looking for them. "Okay letss call them." The two did a scooby doo style run tothee waffle parlor blocking all of the doors with whatever they could,hee call was quiclyy made but they would have to wait a good while for any help to arrive. They turned of the lights and some how got sally to stop eating, les they attract attention. minutes passed by and after hearing entire converastions of the Jeremy's outside there was a sudden science. Un albe to bear it Billy forced out the question "are they gone?" "I think so."said the jeremy clone standing behind them with an awful grin. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Gmod Category:Jeremy Acachalla